Happy Birthday Harry
by dramaqueen
Summary: WARNING: Contains DH spoilers. Ship: Ginry with hints at Romione. Takes place on Harry's 17th birthday when Ginny's giving him her present. Better summary inside but don't want to spoil too much no point putting a warning otherwise, Please rr.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But then, you already knew that. Right?

A/N: My take on what would have happened if Harry and Ginny hadn't been interrupted on his birthday. Depending on feedback, I may follow with what Hermione would have done to distract Ron from interrupting them.

A/N2: First paragraph (in italics as long as site doesn't reformat it) is taken directly from _Deathly Hallows_

**Happy Birthday Harry**

"_I think dating opportunities are going to be pretty thin on the ground, to be honest."_

"_There's the silver lining I was looking for," she whispered, and then she was kissing him as she had never kissed him before, and Harry was kissing her back, and it was blissful oblivion, better than Firewhisky; she was the only real thing in the world, Ginny, the feel of her, one hand at her back and one in her long, sweet-smelling hair-_

it was if they were the only two people in the world. All thoughts of Horcruxes and Voldemort fled from his mind as he twirled her fiery hair around his fingers. After a few blissful moments Ginny pulled away. Trying to hide his disappointment that the kiss was over, Harry said the only thing he could think of to say; "Thank you."

"What for?" she asked, still standing close enough for Harry to feel her breath on his skin.

"My present. That was definitely my favourite."

"That wasn't your present." As she spoke, Ginny took Harry's hand in hers and led him towards her bed. He gulped nervously as they sat down beside each other on the soft lilac sheets. There had been so many times, during what now transpired to be Harry's last months at Hogwarts, when he had wanted so much to share with Ginny the very thing she was about to give him. But it had never been the right time and they had never spoken about their desires; even to each other.

"Are you sure?" Harry was directing the question just as much to himself as to Ginny. He knew that when he had broken up with her he had done it for her own safety, but he also knew that for a long time now she had been all he wanted. He was only just seventeen years old and was about to put his life on the line to save the entire wizarding world; surely he deserved to be happy, albeit temporarily, before he once again came up against Lord Voldemort.

"You wouldn't be in here if I wasn't. Can you lock the door?" Ginny didn't have to ask twice. As soon as Harry had performed a few quick privacy enabling charms, they turned to one another and once again their lips met. Ginny wrapped her fingers around the hem of Harry's t-shirt and slipped it over his head. Before the shirt had even touched the floor, Harry had untied Ginny's robe. She stood up to let it fall to the ground. Harry stood up too and wrapped his arms around her slender waist, kissing her neck as he did so. From that moment they melted into one another, sinking back down onto the bed and entwining around each other's bodies to make a perfect fit.

Afterwards, they lay with their arms around each other, each happier than they had ever been.

"I love you," Harry whispered, contentedly taking in the scent of her.

"I love you too."

"When all this over, will…" Harry stopped himself as he was hit with the painful realisation that he may not survive the coming battle. Yet he knew in his heart that he had to ask her. If he didn't say it now, he may never have the chance to do so and she had to know how much she meant to him.

"If I survive this…"

"When," Ginny interrupted him; "when you survive this."

"I might not." Ginny put a finger to Harry's lips.

"You will Harry James Potter. I love you. I'm not giving you a choice." Harry was thankful for her faith and determination, even though it did hurt like hell to know that he couldn't promise he'd return to her.

"I swear to you Ginevra, I will do everything I can to make it through this. No one will take me away from you without a fight."

"I'd like to see them try," she said with a laugh; though Harry knew she was as desperate as he was to believe that this would not be the last, as well as the first, time that they made love.

"When it's safe for us to be together; when I know that being with me won't put your life in danger; will you marry me?" She couldn't believe it. For so long, Ginny had dreamed of Harry telling her he loved her and wanted to marry her. And now he had.

"Of course. Of course." She kissed him with all the enthusiasm and passion that was coursing through her body.

Neither of them knew how much later it was when they finally got dressed and Harry lifted the charms he had placed upon the bedroom.

"I'll check that the coast is clear," said Ginny, opening the door just enough to see that there was no one around. She almost wished that someone had been there however. The idea of parting from Harry yet seeing him around the burrow; being unable to kiss him or tell anyone that they were planning on spending the rest of their lives together, it caused a dull ache to pound in her chest. But she knew they had no choice. Opening the door wider, she watched as her secret fiancée walked past her and, taking advantage of the deserted landing, gave him one last kiss.

"I love you," she murmured against his warm lips.

"I love too. Mrs Potter."

A split second later, the moment was broken by the sounds of Ron and Hermione coming down the stairs. When the four of them met in the corridor, Ginny was surprised by Ron's lack of reaction to Harry still being with her. On a second glance, however, she could have sworn there was something about her brother's and best friend's expressions that reminded her of how Harry had looked and she had felt just a moment before. 'It's about time too,' she thought with a smile.


End file.
